


keep me humming

by escherzo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Columbus Blue Jackets, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo
Summary: Look. Alex is, objectively, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, and it's not like she's alone in thinking that. She's seen the instagram comments.The thing is, it would be a lot easier if Alex didn't grab her at every possible opportunity. It'd be a lot easier to keep her in the platonic friend box. Unfortunately, Will is also really,reallygay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a piece I was chatficcing at a friend, as we determined there wasn't nearly enough hockey f/f and I still feel really weird about writing any of the NWHLers, so, well. Here we all are.

"She's my best friend," Alex says, and wraps an arm around Will and squeezes, and Will completely forgets to breathe for a moment even though they are literally on camera and every facial expression is being recorded for posterity. Look. Alex is, objectively, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, and it's not like she's alone in thinking that. She's seen the instagram comments.

The thing is, it would be a lot easier if Alex didn't grab her at every possible opportunity. It'd be a lot easier to keep her in the platonic friend box. Unfortunately, Will is also really, _really_ gay.

*

The guys on the team love Will to death. Like, she gets it, the girls they think are hot but can't have because they're not interested gravitate towards Will ninety percent of the time if Alex isn't there, because Will has perfected the art of "gigantic gay batsignal to all passers by."

And to them that's sort of fascinating, and even though literally none of them are going to get their fantasy of actually watching Will and girls she's into, thanks, for a moment they get to imagine how things would go down with girls entirely out of their reach.

But anyway. Alex.

Alex is--she's hot, okay? She's like... Victoria's Secret model hot. She's got the cutest butch girl haircut Will has ever seen, and a hint of abs under soft curves, and breasts that would be a perfect handful for Will's hands. But Alex is her best friend.

Will has dated best friends before. Mostly, she only dates close friends, or the exes of close friends (look, lesbian social circles get incestuous, so sue her), but inevitably there's drama in that, and Alex is just--she's Alex. She knows Will almost better than Will knows herself, she's the only one on the team around for impromptu trips for fika, or to stare at moose at the zoo, or to cuddle on the couch and watch objectively bad Swedish television.

It doesn't seem worth the risk, in a lot of ways.

*

"Hey, so. Come to a movie with me?" Alex asks, scooting up against Will on the bench in the locker room, an arm snaking around her back, and Will gets entirely distracted by the warmth of her body for a long second until she nods and pastes on a smile that is platonic. So platonic. All of her feelings for Alex are super platonic. Yeah, okay. She's _trying_ here at least.

They end up going to Easton, because they always end up going to Easton--the fountain isn't exactly much to look at in the winter, half-frozen as it is, and no one is going out of their way to be outside in the walkway areas, but it's their place, the two of them, and so Will just lets herself be led.

Objectively, the movie they see is a Just Friends date--sure, Batman, but _Lego_ Batman, and there aren't exactly any moments of hands brushing in the popcorn or jump scares where Alex grabs her hand.

Still, when they're on their way out of the theater, Alex takes her hand, long fingers intertwining with hers--and so warm, too, she can't help but note. She wants to be able to ignore it.

She can't. It's _Alex_.

They go out to dinner, after, at Bon Vie, by Alex's prompting, and friend movie aside, French cooking and cocktails make it feel like much more of a date than maybe it was intended to be. It's not a date. Will is getting wrapped up in wishful thinking here, and after appetizers and Alex smiling at her across the table for ten minutes she has to excuse herself to the bathroom to talk sternly to herself in the mirror. "Alex is just a friend," she tells her reflection, thankful no one else is in the bathroom.

Even her own reflection looks like it's judging her, a little.

"Just a friend," she repeats, and washes her hands and heads back to the table.

They split an Uber to head back, because an off day and happy hour means they've both gotten a bit too into the cocktails to be great drivers--Alex will probably strongarm Hartsy into retrieving her car, later, she's good at that sort of thing--and when they get back to Alex's apartment, she just grins and beckons Will in.

They haven't lived together for a little while, but the apartment hasn't changed much; Alex is, for all that her appearance is polished, an objectively messy person when it comes to living spaces

"Rematch from last time?" Alex asks, and Will is a bit fuzzy with vodka and so it takes her a second to nod, remembering that the last time she was over here Alex royally kicked her ass at Mario Kart

To be perfectly honest, she doesn't exactly mind losing, in this instance. She's competitive, sure, but not nearly as much as Alex is, and Alex looks so very pleased with herself when she wins and so it's hard to deny her that.

Will doesn't throw the game. Not _technically_ , anyway. She just... makes sure she's not very focused on playing said game.

"Ha ha, _sucker_ ," Alex crows as she gets across the finish line first, and Will chirps back an automatic response about beating her next time without thinking much about it. "Bet me on this next one," Alex says.

"Bet what?"

"Anything you want," Alex says, and Will argues with herself for a full thirty seconds against proposing a kiss as prize.

I'll think of something after," Will says, and Alex gets this glint in her eye Will sees sometimes when the Jackets are down a goal and Alex's line is about to get on the ice. It's intimidating as fuck. It's also kind of hot, though.

Alex doesn't name her own terms, in the moment, but when the race is nearing a close, she says, "If I win, kiss me," and even if Will wasn't _already_ losing--which Alex knows, thanks--she freezes then and Alex gets a full five seconds head start to the finish line because of it.

Alex wins. Of course she does. "Is... that okay?" she asks, after she slides past the finish, looking over at Will out of the corner of her eye. Will's never seen her be shy, but she's a little shy, right now, unable to turn herself to face Will properly.

Will laughs. She can't help it.

Alex flinches visibly, and Will is quick to add, before Alex gets entirely the wrong idea, "of _course_ it's okay. Have you _seen_ you?

As though Alex needs a bigger head. That she hasn't flown into the stratosphere from an inflated ego via instagram comments yet is frankly a miracle.

Alex grins so wide it's almost creepy and turns to face Will, hand curling around the back of her neck. Her face is so close Will can feel the warmth from her breath on her face.

"Seen you, anyway," she says, and honestly that barely makes sense but Will isn't about to protest as Alex leans closer.

In the moment, Will makes the executive decision of _oh fuck it, worry about friendship later_ , and she closes her eyes and grabs onto Alex's shoulders and presses their mouths together.

Alex's mouth is so soft, she thinks, before Alex opens her mouth and presses in deeper and Will stops thinking at all. Her hand tightens in Will's hair, tilting her head to get the perfect angle, and slicks her tongue against Will's over and over again until Will is panting, squirming on the couch, needing to be touched, needing to see more of Alex.

"Please," Will whimpers out, and Alex draws back long enough to take Will's bottom lip between her teeth and tug on it, tongue tracing the bitemarks she leaves behind, and Will closes her eyes and shifts closer, mindlessly.

Alex draws back and shucks her shirt, and Will's breath catches. She's seen Alex in the locker room, but never seen her like this, cheeks and neck flushed, nipples pebbled hard enough that Will can see it through the flimsy fabric of her sports bra.

"Sorry I'm not fancier tonight," Alex says with a smile, hands sliding under Will's shirt to push it up until Will draws back to finish the job and tug it over her head, throw it off to the side. "Wasn't sure if I'd be brave enough to go for it."

And that--god. Alex is so beautiful, always so confident, and the idea that she might not be sure WIll would want her--who _wouldn't_ want her?

Will could be straight--a hilarious concept generally, but anyways--and she'd still want Alex.

"God," Will manages to choke out, bending down to bite at Alex's nipple through the thin fabric, "how could you think anyone wouldn't want you."

Alex smiles, so pleased with herself, biting her lip to hold back a noise as Will tugs her bra aside and licks at her, hand cupping her breast and squeezing gently.

They really are the perfect handful for Will's hands. She'd always thought so, but thinking it and knowing it are two very different things.

"Hey," Alex murmurs against Will's lips, "we should probably get off the couch." She sits up and gets to her feet, shucks her jeans, and Will can't help but stare. Will's never bothered with anything but boxers or boyshorts under her gear but Alex--Alex apparently has had other ideas.

God, her ass looks amazing.

"Come on," Alex says, grinning wider, as though she knows damn well why Will is frozen in place and staring.

Will pushes herself upright and then off the couch, and Alex is ahead of her; she's already halfway to the bedroom, hands behind her back to squirm out of her bra as she goes, and Will takes the cue and steps out of her sweats before chasing after her.

And, god. She thought Alex looked amazing before, it can’t even compare to Alex kneeling on the bed, naked except for the skimpy lace of her panties, grinning up at Will standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Will asks, kneeling at the edge of the bed and staring. She can't help it. Alex is so beautiful like this, only the lamp at the edge of the room and the streetlights from the window casting light on her, nipples perked by the cold, hair mussed and standing on end from Will's hands in it

"Just touch me," Alex breathes out, and Will is only too happy to oblige. Alex squeaks when her sides are touched, Will finds, and squirms in an entirely different way when Will strokes her hands down the backs of her legs, and very nearly kicks Will outright when Will leans down to bite at the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Alex doesn't beg, though. Will's not sure what it'd take to get her to--hopes to find out, one of these days--but for now, it'll do. She grabs onto Alex's underwear with her teeth and tugs, growling a little for effect, and Alex reaches down, slides her hands into Will's hair and holds on tight, pulling a little as Will shifts back enough to pull Alex's underwear down enough to expose her to the air

Will can't resist tasting her, in the moment, and god, _god_ she tastes good. She's so wet already, leaving a damp spot on her underwear adn rich on Will's tongue as Will sighs and buries her face in.  
" _Oh,_ ," Alex manages, before she grips tighter into Will's hair and just shoves her forward, no hint of politeness, and honestly WIll wouldn't want it any other way

"You're so little," Will breathes out, and Alex squirms at the hot air, as Will licks up the underside of her clit. She can barely get enough to hold between her fingers as she licks in again, almost nothing to hold out of the way, and Alex makes a noise like she's been shocked as Will looks up at her, hesitates, and then leans down and sucks hard at the very tip of her clit.

"Too much?" Will asks, only teasing a little, and Alex outright growls and shoves her back downwards, and okay, she can take a hint.

It doesn't take long, the first time; Alex grabs Will by the hair and moves her to just where she needs it, and Will goes, pleased and dazed and happy to lick wherever Alex wants. Alex shudders, head thrown back, and kicks at Will when she takes a second to lap up the slick of Alex's come, after.

She can go again, though, Will's sure of that. So she gives Alex a moment to breathe, fascinated by the way her clit twitches minutely as she makes her way through the aftershocks, before diving back in.

Admittedly Will's gonna have bruises from this, from the way Alex kicks at her back, not sensitive enough to tell Will to stop outright but sensitive enough that she has to writhe with the sensation, but god, worth it.

A second time, and a third, and by the fourth, Alex's eyes are beading with tears at the corners from the overstimulation, but she's still not telling Will to stop, and Will isn't going to until it happens.

"Please, please," Alex gasps out, voice a wreck, and Will takes Alex's clit into her mouth and sucks, one finger dipping inside her, another rubbing over her hole, and Alex grabs her hair and _yanks_ , yelling as she comes for a fifth time.

Alex stops shaking, eventually, and then grins down at Will and tugs her up to eye level before flipping them both, Will under her with both hands pinned down to the bed

"What do _you_ want?" Alex asks, and Will doesn't have a good answer for that, but when Alex leans in to kiss her, tasting herself on Will's lips and tongue, and slides two fingers inside Will, it's enough, in the moment.

Will's--god, it's embarrassing, and going to ruin the sheets, and she doesn't know how to tell Alex. Alex's fingers are so long, and so clever, hitting her just right, and Will has been so close for so long, just listening to the noises Alex is making, that it's not going to take much.

"I'm, I, um," Will manages, when they break the kiss to both pant for air, too worked up to even remember to breathe through their noses, "I… it's gonna be a mess."

"Willow Karlsson, are you a squirter," Alex says, sounding delighted at the prospect, and Will turns so red she feels like she might burst on the spot.

"Shut up," she manages, which is not a denial at all, and they both know it, and god, _god_ , she hasn't been with someone who has fingers long enough to get her there without touching her clit in an age, even if she knows she's capable of that, but Alex is about to get her there anyway."

"I'm not complaining," Alex says, tugging her back into a kiss as her fingers press just right, and Will closes her eyes and lets herself go, clenching around Alex's fingers and making a mess of the sheets too.

Alex lets out a long, shuddering breath, and tugs Will closer. "God, did you--really? Just from my fingers?"

"Good hands," Will tells her, trying to tamp down her blush and failing miserably. "For scoring and... scoring."

"Mmm," Alex says, and tugs Will onto her side, thigh thrown over Will's hip until they're pressed close. "I'll keep that in mind."

She's going to be such an egomaniac about this. Will would _mind_ , but... well.

Alex does have awfully good hands.


End file.
